Tell Her I Love Her
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: This is the three-shot story of Diego's death. The chapters are in the three character's POV's that are involved in this horrible and gruesome event. This is the three-part "prism" of Diego's death. R&R! Please read the Author's Note at the end first!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my very sad fic about Diego's death. So here it is . . .**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight, sadly**

I left Bree and sprinted off towards where Riley was leaving. I was an idiot. Bree's face was . . . indescribable. I was so reluctant to leave her. My thoughts raced and all of a sudden, I ran into something. More like some_one._ It was some redhead.

"Who's this?" the shrill voice hissed.

"Th-that's Diego." Riley stuttered.

"Why is he here?" she hissed even angrier.

"Diego? W-why _are_ you here?" Riley asked.

"I'm here because watch what I learned." I said, running out in the sunlight. Instantly, I became a disco ball. My skin sparkled and sparkled.

"Diego? Come here real quick." the redhead said, surprisingly kindly.

I walked foreward cautiously. The redhead instantly grabbed me when I was close enough. I fought and fought and yelled, "Riley!" But he just stood there, horrified. Then the redhead dragged me in the little cottage thing they were just in, Riley following closely behind. I thrashed and kicked but it was no use. The redhead dragged me down to the basement.

"Any last words, Diego, before I rip you, limb by limb with Riley?" the redhead spat.

My heart, if I even had one, fell.

"I _said,_ any last words?" the redhead screeched.

I turned to Riley, "Tell Bree . . ."

"Tell Bree what?" Riley asked carefully.

"Tell Bree I figured the handshake out. She'll know what it means." then I muttered, "But she won't ever see it." then continued, "Also, tell her . . ."

"Tell her . . .?" Riley prodded.

"Tell her I love her." I muttered.

Riley gave me a sympathetic look and nodded solemnly.

"Now Riley, hold him down." the redhead hissed.

Riley's eyes showed nothing but sorrow and sympathy for what he was going to do. He reluctantly walked over and held me down.

The redhead smiled and pecked him on the lips. She then grabbed my thumb. In one swift, smooth movement, she ripped it from my hand. I screamed out in pain. She continued, ripping my limbs off, me screaming.

"I love you Bree." I whispered right before the redhead ripped my tongue out. A muffled noise ripped through my throat. Then she reached for my head, and everything went black.

* * *

**That was SUPER short but it was sad right? I'm angry with Meyer. She just HAD to kill this cute little couple, now did she? I like this couple. But this is REALLY short and I didnt really want to go into detail. It's sad. So . . . yeah, that's it. Review! Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella**


	2. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
